


Stuck

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst-y?, Lots of monologues, M/M, a lot of screaming, and lots of cursing, and shouting, daniel appreciating seongwoo, daniel is rich, it has a happy ending anyway, minhwan if you squint, more or less broken!ongniel for like 30 minutes, not much i think, not that its really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Daniel felt his headache intensifying as he leaned against the wall. Not only did he more or less break up with his fiancé a few seconds ago but they were also stuck in an elevator now.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains an excessive use of anaphoras. It's my kind of style for emphasis and drama. The more I write, the more confused I get at English punctuation, so sorry in advance for all of that.
> 
> Also, please listen to Pentagon's [Like this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeLifhqRggg) which was written by the genius who had written Never and Energetic :D I also listened to it in an endless loop while writing the first draft.
> 
> Good luck surviving 6k word vomit <3

"I think a nice cadet blue would fit well with the flowers. Or maybe a strong, rich crimson lake? What do you think? Niel. Niel!"

Daniel sighed and turned to his fiancé with a tired expression.  
The last few months were only filled with hundreds of different shades of every existing colour, thousand different types of flowers and at least a million other problems. When he proposed to his boyfriend months ago, he had been sure that he would look into an amazing future together. However, he never asked for all of this stuff.

He was sick and tired of this mess.

He didn't care about what damn flower would hang from the walls and he couldn't care less about the colour scheme. It didn't matter to him if the cake was a combination of vanilla and cherry or vanilla and strawberry and he absolutely hated everyone's expectations of him to be the perfect groom when all he wanted was to have a minute to himself to be able to think.

But that wish was not granted, not once did he have the time to sit down and think of something other than this damn wedding. When he wasn't working, he was sent from one place to the other to take care of something that had went wrong or his mother was suddenly convinced that blue wasn't blue enough - _like what did that even mean_?

He was going crazy and all he wanted was just one goddamn silent minute on his way to the elevator to the top location where they considered holding the wedding party. It was apparently a fancy ball room with an impressive outlook. There was nothing in the whole hundreds of meters tall tower, except for the festive rooms at the top.  
However, his fiancé couldn't just shut up for one damn second.

"What?!" he basically shouted. He felt bad when his fiancé jumped at his aggressive tone but right now, he was just mad at everyone, the world and himself. He ignored the shocked looks from the people around him and quickly entered one of the elevators.

"Why are you so angry at me? I'm just trying to make our wedding work, you know. I'm doing my best to make it perfect."

He felt some deep, uncontrollable hatred quickly spreading through his veins at the other's words. That was the last straw for Daniel. He actually felt like exploding. He had felt an impending headache ever since he got the call from his mother to immediately drive to the location after work. He nearly punched the button to close the doors, not bothering to care about the onlooker's judging gazes.

"Seongwoo, that's what bothers me! I hate this. I spend every little time I have for this fucking event, and everyone around me is always asking me some ridiculous questions. Like, I don't fucking care what matches the flowers! I can't even pronounce those exotic plants you had planned. _I really don't care_. I hate talking about the wedding. God, I hate just thinking about it. It makes my blood boil and makes me go so _so_ mad. I want to grab my hair and pull it out but I can't because I know Jisung will have my head for damaging my hair because it's supposed to look good for the damn fucking wedding and I hate how it controls everything! Every little aspect of my life! I can't even go drink a beer with colleagues because one - beer has too many calories apparently and two - it's not like I have time to 'waste' since after work, I have to look at five different colours that just look exactly the same. Everyday, I'm in an endless spiral of stupid questions and decisions.  
I don't even have a minute to myself!"

Seongwoo was taken aback and looked at him in shock.  
Daniel felt like he just ran a mile. His chest was heaving heavily as he looked to the ground. He had barely breathed in his rage, too busy spitting out all of his anger and frustration. It felt so liberating to finally get this off his chest. He had said before that the wedding preparations were very stressful to him and that he wasn't really content with the way it was going but it's not like anyone cared when they had to gush over tulips from the Netherlands being perfect for the damn event before suddenly deciding on some other stupid flower out of nowhere.

Only then did he notice that he had only closed the doors but not pushed the button to move to the top. He frustratedly pushed it and glared at the button as if it was at fault for his misery.

When Seongwoo still hadn't said anything, Daniel took a look at him. He faced down to his feet. He was visibly shaking and Daniel felt guilty for screaming at his fiancé like that. But he was equally taken aback at Seongwoo when said man suddenly looked up with some kind of wild fire in his eyes and shouted right back at him.

"What? Do you think you are the only one suffering from this shit?" Seongwoo threw the folder with the wedding plans against the wall. It clattered to the ground and the muffled sound resonated heavily in the small space.

"The only one who everyone expects to smile happily? Don't you think I have had a hard time the last few months as well? Do you think I enjoy looking at fucking different shades of blue and their only difference is the fucking name?! Do you think I want to hear your mom constantly nagging and talking down on my choices? I constantly have to listen to her saying how the wedding should be worthy of the status of your rich family! She tries to push all her ideas onto us without our consent, if you haven't noticed and been too fucking busy pitying yourself."

Seongwoo slowly moved towards him with a finger jabbing into Daniel's chest accusingly.

"Do you think you are the only one who can't even breathe for a second? I have a full-time job as well and I'm also running around all the time, doing all this shit for just one day. For just a few hours even! Do you think I had the luxury to meet up with my friends and just relax for a second? My phone is literally burning from the mass of calls and texts from all kinds of people who want to meet me to talk about some desserts or how the guests' napkins should be folded. _Fuck_ , do you think I care about that shitty detail?" he shouted and pointed at himself. Daniel didn't think he had ever seen him so agitated and angry ever before.  
  
"Those professional napkin folders can go choke on them for all I care!  
To top it all off, everyone dubbed me as the fucking bride. _I'm a man for god's sake_! And your mom keeps shitting on what we - well, I, since you don't give a fuck, like! I nearly have no say in this anymore, although it's supposed to be our wedding not hers.  
But I endured, I suffered and never complained. I smiled and held back. I did all of this just for us! For our wedding, for our supposed to be special day!"

Daniel felt his headache hitting him full force.

"Well, I never fucking wanted all of this!"  
"What do you want then? Tell me, Daniel! Tell me, what do you expect out of this? Someone has to plan the damn wedding! I can't do it all on my own!"  
"I don't even know anymore if I want to marry you!"

Seongwoo's previous mad face fell completely at Daniel's words. Daniel was to shocked at himself. The thought had never seriously crossed his mind. He wondered if he had said it on the spur of the moment or if it was a thought that had slowly creeped into his mind all along and was finally getting let out. Nevertheless, he regretted just yelling it out like this, even more when he saw how Seongwoo's mouth turned downwards and his eyes started glistening.

"Seongwoo," he sighed and reached out.  
"Don't!" He took a step back, holding his hands to his heart. "Don't touch me." He closed his eyes and faced away from Daniel.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better out of me and say that."  
"That doesn't mean you haven't meant what you said," the other choked out.

Daniel didn't know what to retort and Seongwoo knew that as well.  
He looked at the ring on his finger for a short second before taking it off.

The younger was shocked but couldn't do anything but stare at the way the ring slipped of his finger too easily.  
He should have opened his mouth, right? But what was he supposed to say, though? 'No, don't'? Why should he when he had been the one who had voiced out doubts.

Seongwoo quietly opened Daniel's hand and put the ring on his palm.

"I knew it was too much for you. I knew it was too much for us. As you are not the only one hating everything about the wedding, you were not alone with your doubts. I just-I thought or hoped we could do it. Just like we have always done it. Together. But we obviously can't. Why keep trying and pushing when we both don't know anymore what we want. It's useless," he mumbled. His eyes didn't move away from the white golden band, showing some kind of bitterness in them.  
"It was supposed to be a promise to a future to-together, to a new journey but recently, the ring had only felt like a burden," he whispered as single tears ran down his cheek.

Although Daniel was still unsure of his emotions, there was something deeply unsetting about Seongwoo's tears and his words.  
So, was that how everything would end? Seven years of relationship ending in a few seconds?  
Before he was able to open his mouth, the elevator suddenly stopped moving and the light went out for a second.

"What is happening?" he asked, looking up to the lights that had turned on again.

Seongwoo quickly wiped his tears and pressed the emergency button a few times. No answer. He looked at Daniel and although both of them were in a low right now, all those years of being together and even being best friends before that, made them know what the other thought.  
Both took their phones out of their pockets to try and reach someone but to no avail.

"No signal," Daniel said.  
"Same. What are we gonna do now? We can't scream and shout, no one's gonna hear us. We are stuck somewhere in the middle of this tower."

Daniel sighed and sat down.

"Might as well get comfortable. Someone is gonna realize it soon."

Seongwoo silently sat down as well but in the furthest corner away from him. It was understandable, after all they both had just admitted they weren't particularly fond of the idea of getting married to each other, not anymore at least. Who would want to sit next to your kind of ex-fiancé? Maybe even ex-boyfriend. Daniel wasn't sure what their relationship status was. If he would be brutally honest with himself, he wasn't even sure if he still loved Seongwoo. He had spent the last few months being too busy and mad about being busy that he couldn't even remember the last time he had actually felt close to the older. And by the doubts Seongwoo had shared earlier, it was probably the same for him. All he knew was that they were stuck in an elevator, hundreds of meters in the air, no one to hear them and no one they could reach out to. They were stuck.

 

* * *

 

Daniel looked at his phone for the 10th time in a short span of time.

It has been 10 minutes since the elevator had stopped working. He entered the code to his phone and tried calling someone again; still no signal.

He sighed and just looked at the screen of his phone. His wallpaper was a picture of him and Seongwoo, brightly smiling at each other as the warm sun was brilliantly shining behind them. He felt a bitter smile gracing his lips.

Daehwi had developed a liking towards photography and carried his camera everywhere he went. They had been on vacation with a few other friends a year ago. A trip through Europe. He remembered seeing the pompous European architecture, so different from what he was used to in Korea. The air seemed to have its own sweet smell but still carried a certain uniqueness everywhere they had gone to. They had met a lot of good people and were able to understand more of their mentality.  
It was something he had always wanted to do with his best friend Seongwoo but actually doing it, with Seongwoo as his boyfriend, made those shared memories together even more precious and special.

Over the years, he had grown used to people looking at him weirdly whenever he told them that Seongwoo was his first real relationship, his literal high school sweetheart. They were all convinced that he was still too young and should experience more before settling down. Such a relationship would only hold him back from experiencing life in its fullest.

He had always shook his head.

Seongwoo had always been the most important person in his life. He had given him the support and love when he needed it, scolded him when he deserved it and held him, no matter if he felt weak and was about to give up or if he just simply felt like hugging him. Seongwoo had never held him back, he had rather made his life brighter and better. Even if they were in this weird status right now, he would never forget to cherish and appreciate all the time they had spent together. Rather than holding him back, Seongwoo had pushed him, encouraged him to be better, to be braver to try new things, to use all of his potential.

Daniel never had any doubts about Seongwoo. He had never doubted the deep connection he had felt because he knew the older felt it just as much as he did. But why did it feel like they had been disconnected the last few months? What had went so wrong that he had started doubting the only steady thing he expected to be a part of his life forever?

Daniel sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his screen again. He caught himself wishing to be back in time when he held Seongwoo's hand as they walked along the busy streets of all those European capitals, simply enjoying the warmth of the other as their friends chatted wildly and laughed. They would simply look and smile at each other, seemingly deep in a world where only the two of them would be. That's how Daehwi managed to capture this picture. The carefreeness and tranquility but at the same time excitement was written all over their faces.

And also their love.

He used to look at the picture and his heart would feel so full but when he looked at it now, a sharp pain followed, piercing right through his heart.

They couldn't just have given up on everything that easily, right?

Daniel had been in the wrong. He knew that. He should have never blown up like that. He should have been more persistent on trying to talk to Seongwoo, even if both of them were tired. They had time to speak now but all was left was an awkward silence between them. He honestly couldn't remember when was the last time that he had actually really talked to the other; more than simple greetings and conversations about the wedding.  
He also wondered when they had this awkwardness between them the last time. They had been best friends basically all their life and realized that they had feelings for the other half-way through high school. It had been exhilarating but scary at the same time, falling in love with your best friend. Everyone is yearning to find that one person they know will understand them perfectly, that can read behind strained smiles and tired eyes, that knows their weaknesses but strong points at the same time. And for Daniel, it seemed to be Seongwoo.

As he looked at the older, he wondered if he had been wrong. If he had deluded himself. If he made the right choice all the years back then.  
Had he been truly happy?

Daniel shook his head at himself. Sure, they went through a rough patch right now but he could not fall victim to his treacherous doubts.  
He knew the years he had spent with Seongwoo as his boyfriend were his happiest and best.

He looked at the older again, taking in his appearance. Seongwoo was slumped against the wall. The top buttons of his dress shirt were opened, revealing a bit of his fair skin. He looked just as tired and exhausted as he probably felt.

How could he have been so blind all the time?

He had been too busy whining and pitying himself and completely forgot to look after the person he held dearest to him. He hadn't even noticed how Seongwoo had noticably slimmed down. The opened shirt revealed his collarbones which way more visible than before. He remembered how easily the ring slipped off his finger a few minutes ago. And the eye bags...  
He shook his head at himself again. Despite all the negative feelings he had felt, he should have been more considerate. Seongwoo was right, he had not been the only one suffering. He never considered his feelings and what pressure he had to face. Daniel felt digusted at his own behaviour. Blinded by his own problems, he had unconciously stopped looking out for Seongwoo and had never noticed what toll the stress must have taken out on him.

"I'm...sorry."

The older looked up at his small words and kept a neutral expression.  
Those were the rare moments when the usual so expressive Seongwoo would show absolutely nothing of the emotions he felt. It was hard for Daniel to read him. He gulped as Seongwoo's eyes swept over his body, up and down. He should have been used to Seongwoo looking at him but he kind of felt bare in that moment.

The older only exhaled deeply and slightly shook his head.

"No, I'm-I'm sorry. I have been too focused playing the good 'wife-to-be' but didn't actually find or make the time to talk to you properly. Didn't think of your feelings amidst this whole mess," he sighed and tiredly rubbed his face, "I remember you told me you weren't exactly happy with the preparations but I merely brushed it off. I thought you'd come around at some point. I was-to be honest, I was under the impression that I carried most of the responsibility alone. However, thinking back to all meetings, you have always been there, trying your best but silently suffering. I don't think I properly appreciated your effort."

"I was just like you then. I was too-," he sighed, trying to find the right words, "-too focused on myself? But I don't want to rebuke you. I feel like I had done way more wrong than you, like I have failed you. I-I cannot believe it turned out to be like this."

Seongwoo shook his head again.

"Don't blame yourself as if you were the only person in the wrong here. It's no use pointing fingers, saying who had done worse. We were supposed to be in this together, be more attentive. Just like we have always been," his voice was barely above a whisper at the end but Daniel understood every single word. They hang heavily in the air.

"We used to understand each other blindly."

Seongwoo let out a deep breath again and looked at the opposite wall of him.

"Weren't weddings supposed to be fun and exciting? Why did it feel more like an unmakeable task? The pressure," he gulped and stopped for a few seconds and closed his eyes, "it's too high. I wanted to celebrate with our closest friends and family. I didn't care about colour schemes, flower types and decoration. I don't need a fancy ball room. It could have been in the garden of my family's house, for all I care.  
On one fine day, I-I just wanted us to face each other in our finest suits, saying yes for a life time. I wouldn't have asked for more," he quietly added.

Daniel looked at Seongwoo the whole time. He couldn't have diverted his eyes, even if he tried to. Despite the emotional rollercoaster he had been going through, there was still something so entirely captivating about him. His words quietly wrapped around his heart and squeezed it tightly.

That is exactly what he had been wishing for when he had asked Seongwoo to marry him. He wanted to say yes, put a ring on his finger and kiss the daylights out of him the moment they were pronounced husbands. He would lift him up and swing him around and maybe their guests would be laughing, crying, screaming - _but he wouldn't care_.  
  
Because he would be too busy focusing on nothing and no one else other than this beautiful man in his arms who would finally be oficially his.

His heart started beating faster at the mere imagination.

Seongwoo locked his eyes with his and for a moment, the familiar warmth he hadn't felt in a long time spread through his body, all the way to his fingertips again. His fingers were itching to reach out to the other or just to move nearer to him. Even the small distance between them felt wrong right now.

There seemed to be a mutual understanding between them. Just from the tiny different expressions that had passed Seongwoo's face, he concluded they shared the same mixed feelings but neither of them moved, unsure of what had exactly happened, what happened right now and what would happen in the future.

The older sighed and looked around the elevator. He tried pressing the alarm button again but there was still no reaction.

Daniel had never been stuck in an elevator before. He was too busy with the mess of his relationship to actually realize that he was stuck somehwere a hundred meters above the ground, with no signal and no functioning emergency button.

If he hadn't been so distracted before, he probably would have started panicking sooner. He didn't know how the other could stay so calm but then he actually remembered something. He wondered if he should try to talk about the memory and if it wouldn't be too awkward. Deciding that he needed some kind of distraction, he took a deep breath and looked at Seongwoo.

"Remember when we were in college and you were stuck in the library's elevator with Jaehwan?"

Seongwoo looked at him for a short moment before diverting his eyes again. Daniel thought Seongwoo maybe wasn't interested in listening to him talking but then he looked at him again, silently telling him to continue.

"You were so ready to kill Jaehwan," he half-chuckled timidly.

Seongwoo snorted and grimaced. It felt a bit like they were back to the old times when they didn't have the wedding obstacle between them.

"Can you blame me? Even the ever so patient Hwang Minhyun wants to kill Jaehwan at times. He just has that kind of effect on people."

Daniel laughed a bit at the true statement about their noisy friend.

"I was so happy when I finally got out," he chuckled, "I still remember his loud maniac laugh whenever he started panicking."  
"HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA," Daniel couldn't help but imitate, the iconic laugh of their close friend burned inside his head. Both started giggling and when they looked at each other again, it unfolded into breathy laughs as they recalled Jaehwan's unique way of unintentionally reaching high notes.  
Daniel's eyes stayed on Seongwoo even after he had stopped laughing on his own and he realized that this had been the first time in months, he actually really had the time or opportunity to appreciate the other's full-blown laugh.  
His mouth had been wide open, cute eye crinkles forming as the warm brown orbs nearly disappeared behind the lids. The three moles, which he was used to admiring all the time when he woke up earlier than Seongwoo, caught his full attention yet again and made him stare at the older in awe.  
  
It reminded him of all the years ago when he had fallen for the other.  
They were in a park, enjoying a simple picnic. It was nature's best time, fresh green leaves and newly bloomed flowers that seemed to explode with the brightest colours.  
However, all he could focus on was Seongwoo's melodious and radiant laugh ringing through the air.

For a short moment, he allowed himself to bask in the sweet sound. He had never known how much he had missed his laugh. A smile ghosted over his lips as he continued looking at Seongwoo. He felt his heart beating even faster and felt the familiar feeling of butterflies invading his stomach.

It was like he fell in love all over again. Even if had wanted to he could have not looked anywhere else but Seongwoo.

His eyes went from his face to his hands, specifically to the one that used to have the ring on his finger. The picture of his empty hand looked unfulfilling and somehow wrong.

Daniel had realized by then that he was still holding the ring in his palm. He looked at the white golden ring with furrowed brows.  
He remembered how he had laid in bed in the middle of the night and faced Seongwoo's sleeping form. The moon had reflected enough light for Daniel to see his peaceful face. In that moment, he had realized that no matter what would happen in the future, he undoubtedly wanted to come home to this beautiful man everyday for the rest of his life.  
Of course, he had similiar thoughts before. However, he had never felt the urge to propose as much as he did back then.  
He remembered calling Jaehwan in panic but told him to hand the phone to Minhyun after hearing Jaehwan's loud laugh.

He hadn't panicked because he was doubting his thoughts about Seongwoo being the one for him. He had rather felt hysterical because he hadn't known how to propose. Wild ideas had gone through his head. Maybe asking him in a classy way, a dinner in a fancy restaurant and a drop on the knee?  
Or maybe something crazier? With lots of cheesy balloons, thousand roses and Jaehwan serenading a sweet song?  
Minhyun, bless his soul, had told him to relax and really think about what Seongwoo would want. And the second he had been able to think properly, he had known what to do.  
He knew Seongwoo would appreciate something small and intimate. He had decided to ask him when they would have a picnic at the exact same spot when he had realized that he was in love with his best friend. He had asked him when the sun set. The sky was painted an orange - pink and Seongwoo had looked so breathtakingly ethereal, he had nearly forgotten all of his plan.

He remembered the seconds after he had finally dropped the question. Seongwoo had been so shocked and hadn't answered him, he had grown extremely nervous. The velvet box had nearly slipped out of his hand when he started sweating and shaking with nervousness.

After what had felt like an eternity, the older had thrown his arms around him and basically screamed yes into his ear.

Remembering all of that again, he recalled why he had proposed in the first place. Why he used to be so sure of why he wanted to marry him. Why he knew they belonged together.

Daniel leaned his head against the cold metal and looked at Seongwoo with a disbelieving smile. He just shook his head at himself again, he seemed to do that a lot in the last few minutes.

He wondered how he could have ever doubted his feelings for the other. It was so painfully obvious to him now that he was still crazy about Seongwoo and he would be that forever. He didn't know if the older felt the same but he refused to believe that this quarrel had erased all those previous years they had spent so helplessly in love with each other.

The younger slowly moved next to Seongwoo who only looked at him with raised eyebrows. His eyes, which looked so emotionless before, seemed to have a hopeful glimmer in them as they followed his moves.

Daniel dropped right next to him, exactly like he would have done usually.

He hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hands. He kept silent for a few seconds, trying to find the correct words to be able to show Seongwoo his real feelings.

"We-Even when we are exhausted from all this mess, please know my feelings for you haven't changed. There is a reason why I asked you to marry me. I was sure - still am sure - that I want to spend all my life by your side," he started and looked deep into Seongwoo's eyes.

"I want to hold your hand when you get praised and promoted. I want to hold your hand when you are stressed and sad. I just want to hold your hand, knowing that no matter what we will have to face, we will face it together.  
The thought of waking up everyday witout you by my side is scary and completely unwelcome. I want to open my eyes and be able to look at you sleeping or watching me sleep. I want to be able to lean on you and trace those three pretty moles and appreciate your entire beauty. When you wake up, I want to able to wrap you in my arms and hold you close until you complain that you can't breath. When you are preparing food, I want to be able to just pull you into my arms as they wrap around your waist and I want to nuzzle your neck, inhaling that particular addicting scent that is exclusively yours. I want to fall asleep on the couch with the TV still running and you in my arms. I want to laugh at all of your dumb jokes, no matter if they are good or bad, simply because it's you who made them.

But I also want you to think and yearn for exactly the same.  
I want to be your pillar, your source of strength, not the reason for your misery. When you have a bad day, I want to wrap you up in our blanket and hold you as you rant about that damn rude coworker.  
I want to sit at our dining table at 3 AM, listening to the latest gossip you picked up from your job. Stories of Sungjin, Hyeri, Wooseok - I want to know them all. I want to give you a massage when you come home exhausted. I want to cook you something to eat when you have to work overtime again. When you are sick I want to help you get better," he shortly stopped his rambling to take the older's face into his hands.

"When you feel insecure, I want to hold you like this and tell you that you have absolutely nothing to be insecure about. That you are perfect the way you are."

His hands moved down to take the other's hands again.

"I don't ever want you to feel this doubtful and and desperate ever again. I want to take away all your burdens and hardships and turn them into mine, so you don't have to suffer anymore," he shakily sighed and felt his eyes gradually watering. He didn't dare looking up anymore and kept his eyes on Seongwoo's hands.

"I want to be with you. I need you. But first and foremost, I love you," he said and showed him the familiar ring again, expression insecure as he finally dared to look at Seongwoo again, "So will you maybe give this fool another chance?"

For a few seconds, Seongwoo only looked at Daniel without moving, face as expressionless and neutral as it has been before.

Something in Daniel dropped and piercing pain started to spread throughout his body as his hand shook. His eyes dropped to the ring that seemed to have lost all of its meaning. He quietly started retreating his hand and failed at trying to bite back any tears when Seongwoo slowly started shaking his head.

"You are stupid," he choked out. Daniel looked up in confusion to come face to face with a Seongwoo whose cheeks were already wet with tears. He hastily wrapped his arms around the younger's neck before leaning forward to capture his lips. They had only shared some lifeless pecks the last few days and he hadn't noticed how seriously deprived he had been of Seongwoo's lovely shaped lips that fit with his so perfectly. He sighed contently into the kiss.

When they finally parted after some time, they simply smiled at each other. They must have looked funny. They both had tear stains on their cheeks and red swollen lips.

Daniel didn't even bother asking his question again because the older's smile was an obvious answer to him. This was Seongwoo's most earnest and brightest smile, just like when he had prorposed to him months ago.

He slid the ring on Seongwoo's finger again and smiled in satisfaction. It was where it belonged again. He made a mental note that he had to make sure Seongwoo would stop losing weight and eat more.

They simply spend some time looking at each other and occasionally giggling like some teenies in love. It should be weird to feel this giddy after their semi break up half an hour ago but it felt so right. It's not like Seongwoo and him have ever liked playing to be normal. They didn't bother thinking about how weird it was, since they just knew that their doubts, developed as a result of stress and lack of communication, had gotten the better of them for a short moment. However, they knew that they belonged together.

"Hey, excuse me? Can you hear me?"

They looked at each other in shock, moved to the intercom and immediately started shouting.

"I'm sorry for the inconveniece and for the defect, is everyone okay?"  
"Yes but can you please get us out soon?" Seongwoo asked.  
"Please wait a bit more! We are working on the problem right now. It shouldn't take long anymore. Your mother is gonna be waiting for you at the top."  
"Okay, thanks."

Daniel turned to Seongwoo and wrapped his arms around his waist. He softly pecked his temple and Seongwoo closed his eyes while smiling at the intimate gesture.

"If you want to continue with these wedding preparations, I promise I will put in more effort, try to be more considerate and stop my mom from interfering too much."  
"I don't know," Seongwoo sighed and looked at the still abandoned folder in the corner of the elevator before turning to his fiancé with a small pout, "I think a wedding in my family's garden sounds nice as well. Just our closest family and friends."

The younger only smiled at the man in his arms and Seongwoo understood his silent agreement without any need of words.

The elevator suddenly started moving again and they continued moving up. They were relieved to finally get out of the tiny space.

When they slowly came to a stop at the top, Seongwoo looked at Daniel with a soft smile. Daniel could not believe he had been stupid enough to doubt his love for the other even for a second.

"Ready to tell your mother that we don't want the wedding her way anymore? She's totally gonna flip out on us."

His lips lifted themselves automatically as he looked at his fiancé.

"I don't care."

Daniel linked their hands together and kissed the ring, eyes never leaving the older's, even as the door opened and as they heard his mother shouting in relief.

"Ready when you are."

**Author's Note:**

> So, did the barrage of anaphoras kill you? 
> 
> I'm glad I finally got this out, it has been in progress for three months in total and was originally supposed to be short haha. Rereading it, it seems so pointless now but what the hell who cares
> 
> BTW, brownie points to everyone who had realized that the title _Stuck_  
>  doesn't only refer to their physical situation but also to their emotional one.
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed yet, there is a Produce 101 fic fest [x](https://twitter.com/101_lovesongs) going on right now. You can submit prompts for any kind of pairing among the 101 trainees and later in october, you can claim and write!  
> I'm really excited, I don't know yet if I will participate but the idea's pretty cool.
> 
> Update:  
> I FORGOT TO SHOUT OUT TO MY FELLOW EUROPEAN WANNABLES THAT WILL NEVER SEE WANNA ONE IN PERSON  
> I have chosen Europe for their trip for a reason. We gotta remember ourselves if the Kpop agencies don't.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your time as always!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)


End file.
